


A Sweet Melody

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based Loosely on High School Musical, M/M, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ink is a typical high school student. He has the best of friends, is the captain of the soccer team, and wonderful parents who give him the world. In the middle of the school year, a family moves in next door. He's taken with the middle son - a skeleton with black bones and a penchant for the guitar. In a last ditch effort to get on Error's radar, Ink tries out for the annual musical! Will he finally get the attention he craves, or will this only ruin his reputation? Would a destroyed reputation be worth it?





	1. Start of Something New

Ink had watched the moving truck from his bedroom window on the top floor, making sure that he wasn’t caught staring at them. It was a family, one mom, three sons. They all looked to be around high school age. The oldest was a kid in a red scarf, the dark boned one looked his age, and then the tall one… He couldn’t quite place his age. He had a babyface, screaming ‘freshman’, but his height… His height wasn’t normal for a freshman.

He figured, he would know who they were by the start of next week. They’d probably be new students at his school.

He didn’t think much of them, later. In fact, he almost promptly forgot completely about them.

Until he was outside practicing the next day.

He was kicking the ball against the fence, even though his fathers had bought him a goal so he wouldn’t keep ruining the posts. He talked to himself, as he usually did.

“He shoots… He scores!” He cried, just as the ball hit the small circle he had spray painted onto the wood. He laughed to himself, doing a victory lap before going and sitting on the porch, taking a drink from his water bottle.

He probably didn’t need to practice as much as he did. He was the best on the team.

Maybe that’s because of all the practice.

He sighed and leaned back on his palms, looking up at the sky. All blue.

Blue.

He looked back down and dragged his phone over to him. It was Sunday, so not much going on. He unlocked his phone and pulled up the group text with his friends. He wanted to invite his two best friends over; they could practice with him! But before he could begin typing, he heard the house beside him’s screen door swing open, then slam shut as the person grumbled.

Ink waited and listened, moving his head to try and get a glimpse of the person through the gaps in the fence. He couldn’t, frustrating him. This was the perfect time to look at one of his new neighbors close-up. He didn’t think the other person knew he was there, either.

He slowly stood, making sure not to make any noise, and tiptoed to the fence, closing one eye and pressing the other to one of the cracks between posts. It was the black skeleton, and he was sitting on his own porch, fiddling with something that Ink couldn’t quite make out. He frowned to himself. What had he been expecting? His neighbor doing something totally and utterly bizarre like flagging down aliens? He almost sighed in disappointment before he heard exactly what it was, just at the kid strummed.

An acoustic guitar.

His neighbor strummed a few more notes before grumbling again and adjusting the tuning keys. Ink watched, transfixed, as this strange looking skeleton ran his lithe fingers up and down the cords, testing them out. He had a soft look as he gazed at his guitar, as if it were the most precious thing in his young life. It probably was.

Ink pressed his face deeper into the wood, his every fiber not wanting to look away for even a single breath.

Finally, the kid started playing.

Ink couldn’t place the tune, but it wasn’t bad; the opposite, in fact. It was probably the best he had heard someone his age play an acoustic guitar. Ink smiled to himself. So, his neighbor was a creative. He liked to think of himself as a creative, though he wouldn’t tell anyone except his parents. If people knew he liked _art,_ of all things, he would surely be the laughing stock of the entire school.

He began to pull away from the fence, satisfied with his little spying session. The kid would probably be in band, or orchestra, nowhere Ink could bother him further. Probably wouldn’t even talk to each other, unless they had to. That was the way of the social hierarchy at Under High.

Then, his neighbor started singing.

Ink couldn’t get his eye back to the gap fast enough. His neighbor was still strumming, but now his head was thrown back singing in a beautiful baritone. Ink swore it was the most dazzling thing he had ever heard. He was so enraptured by the melody that the words didn’t register. He could only focus on the boy next door, his gorgeous voice, and the heat rising to his cheeks.

Even though the boy didn’t look particularly happy, his voice carried a feeling a joy. Maybe Ink was just infatuated. He could feel the wood digging into his skull as he tried to get closer, as close as was physically possible without alerting the performer. But he wanted to be even closer. He wanted to sit next to him, to hear that enticing song up close. To have the cadence surround him and work the worries out of his soul. He wanted the boy to hold his hand, to sing a soft aria into his ear as he fell asleep, head on his shoulder. He wanted to wrap his arms around his waist and…

“Ink?!” His dad poked his head out of the backdoor. “What are you doing, son?”

His parent’s voice startled his neighbor and the music stopped abruptly. The boy’s head whipped around, their eyes locking before Ink jumped back, falling straight onto his backside and upturning some of Aster’s fledgling plants.

“Ink…” Gaster quickly came over to him and started to help him up. “What were you doing?”

“I uh…” Ink’s face was entirely flushed as he dusted himself off. Gaster peeked over the fence.

“Oh…” He said, trying to stifle a laugh. “You were spying.”

“I wasn’t! He started playing and I wanted to see!” Ink cried.

“So… you were spying.” A black head popped over fence, as the boy stood on a few well placed cinderblocks.

“Ah!” Ink cried and fell over once more, but luckily Gaster was there to catch him before he fell completely.

The kid smirked before disappearing as he stepped down. Ink could hear him pick up his instrument before going back inside.

“Ink, you probably shouldn’t spy on the neighbors before we’ve properly introduced ourselves.” His dad settled him back on the ground, sighing a bit more.

“So, it’d be okay after I introduced myself?” Ink asked, peering up at his father.

Gaster gave him a knowing look.

“I think you’d spy on him no matter what.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ink huffed, crossing his arms.

“You haven’t stopped blushing since I found you out here.”

 

* * *

 

Ink was hopeful that he could go through Monday without seeing his neighbor.

The three siblings weren’t on the bus that morning, so they probably got dropped off. He had mostly avoided them in the halls (he did pass by the older one with the glitch on his face, but he didn’t seem to even register the soccer player). He thought he had got off scot-free until lunch.

His black boned neighbor had his lunch period, though he took a table by himself, eating what appeared to be a homemade lunch in a little brown paper sack. He had a book placed on the table so he could eat and read at the same time. He looked almost bored, turning the pages without so much a hint of excitement for what lie beyond.

Ink knew all of this, because he had been staring for most of the lunch period.

“Ink… Ink! It’s not nice to stare!” Dream said sharply under his breath as he tugged on Ink’s sleeve. Ink finally snapped back to his friends.

“O-oh… Sorry.” He chuckled. “That kid’s my neighbor.”

“We know. You told us yesterday.” Dream reminded him.

“And this morning.” Blue added.

“And just, like, ten minutes ago.” Dream sighed. “He’s going to notice if you keep staring at him. Do you want your first impression to be ‘creepy guys that stares’?”

“I’m already ‘creepy guy that stares.’” Ink said triumphantly.

“What?!” The two of them shouted, earning a stern look from the lunch monitor.

“I kind of… watched him in his backyard yesterday.” Ink admitted with a shrug.

“Why?” Dream gasped.

“He was playing a guitar and singing. I got interested and I couldn’t look away.” Ink shoved a spoonful of instant mashed potatoes into his mouth. “Ahn den ah feh ofver.”

“You what?” Blue asked, trying to make sense of what he said. Sense of anything Ink had said, really.

“And then I fell over.” Ink finished after he swallowed. “He caught me that way. It’s kind of my dad’s fault.”

“It’s your fault for spying!” Dream shook his head. “He wasn’t mad, was he?”

“Uh…” Ink thought about it. “I don’t think so. I think he scolded me? Then went inside.”

“Wow. What a great impression already.” Dream groaned, spearing a piece of broccoli.

“It doesn’t matter. I probably won’t really see him much.” Ink winked.

 

* * *

 

But Ink did see him much.

For the rest of the day, in fact.

The kid was in every of his afternoon classes. He learned that his name was Error, he had just moved from the coast, and he was the middle of three brothers. He made it a point to ignore Ink; Ink could tell because of the way Error would shift in his seat when he caught Ink staring at him and flash a smirk in his direction, before turning back around to pay attention to the lesson.

Ink frowned to himself most of the day. How could Error pay attention like that? He probably didn’t even know what was going on in the lesson and…

Ink couldn’t pay attention at all because of him! It was unfair!

When the final bell of the day rang, he piddled around, watching Error out of the corner of his eye. He would properly introduce himself, like his fathers wanted. And maybe, just maybe, Error would react more to him than he had the whole day.

Ink caught up with him in the hallway.

“Hey!” He shouted warmly, reaching to grab his shoulder to stop him. Before his palm could even hit the cloth of his shirt, his hand was swatted away.

“What?” Error asked, turning around to face him. “And don’t touch me.”

“Uh…” Ink gently shook his hand, trying to force the pain out. “Uh… I’m Ink.”

“I know.”

“…I’m your neighbor.” Ink tried to smile.

“I know.” Error repeated.

“Uh…” Ink was at a loss for words, for the first time in his life.

“You probably shouldn’t keep staring if you don’t want the other kids to think something’s going on between us.” Error sighed before smirking. “Or do you want there to be something between us?”

Ink blinked, a nervous smile coming across his face.

“I…I…”

“I thought you were supposed to be a loudmouth. _Color_ me disappointed.” Error turned around and began to walk away.

Ink watched him, blinking rapidly. He hadn’t been able to think clearly.

Error’s voice had dazed him.

It was just too beautiful.


	2. Get'Cha Head In The Game

The three brothers were settling into their new school quite easily for kids who had been transplanted in the middle of the semester. Error and Fresh once again didn’t have any friends, and hung out on their own (separately, of course), and Geno had made a few friends here and there. However, Geno and Error seemed to have something in common at their new school:

They each had a stalker.

Geno’s shadow, a kid named Reaper, was much more rambunctious and open about his obvious infatuation with the brother. He wasn’t afraid to make proclamations in the hallways or to sidle close to Geno and force his affection upon him.

Error’s stalker was a bit different, and honestly, Error wasn’t really sure what Ink wanted with him.

Ink was very curious about him, he knew that. The way he watched him as he crossed the lunchroom, and sneaked glances at him during class. At first, it annoyed the dark skeleton to no end. He very much wanted to stand up during algebra and yell for Ink to _STOP STARING AT HIM!_ Eventually, he got used to it. He figured there was no malice behind it, nor did he think there was much affection either. But he wasn’t quite so sure what made him so intriguing.

He noticed that even when he was out in the backyard at his house, and was practicing, if Ink was out, he could tell the other was listening to him. His kicks would slow, and he would be more deliberate with his movements. Error figured Ink wanted to listen to him but didn’t want to get caught again.

Error had never had such a monster in his life before. He wasn’t sure what to make of Ink, but he realized it was harmless, whatever it was. He was scared Ink was going to punch him one day at lunch or any of the other things bullies tried to do at his other school. Most people at this new school kept well away from him.

His brothers had laughed when he told them what had happened out in the backyard that first time.

_“Do you actually believe us now when we say you’re good?” Geno had asked._

Error had shrugged it off.

Now, Fresh was buzzing around him at the first hint that there was going to be a musical put on by the theater department, though the auditions were open to everyone. Fresh was trying to get him to sign up for it, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to. He wasn’t afraid of being in front of a crowd… It just seemed so…

_Insignificant._

He didn’t need to do it. It didn’t help him in any way, shape, or form.

_“But, you’ll have fun fo’ the first time, brah.” Fresh had encouraged._

Error let himself stew on it.

And stew he did.

The final encouragement that pushed him over the edge was when he slipped outside when Ink was practicing one day, so quietly that Ink hadn’t noticed, and began to sing. He heard a curse, the ball hitting the fence, and then bouncing back and hitting the soccer captain in the face.

The next day, he signed his name to the sheet.

He was going to try out for the lead male role. If he didn’t get the role, he would be placed elsewhere.

That would keep Fresh happy.

 

* * *

 

Ink couldn’t keep his head in the game.

His whole world had been twisted upside down in the course of the few short weeks since his new neighbors moved in. His school work had always been lacking, but now his soccer performance was down as well.

Every day, time and time again, he would slip up some way or another during practice. The coach was getting frustrated, and no one seemed to really be able to tell what was going on with him.

Except two very close skeletons.

“Why don’t you just try and talk to him?” Dream tried at lunch.

“Every time I try, I can’t say anything back.” Ink frowned into his tray. He snuck a glance at Error, who was eating a sandwich again. He had sandwiches every day.

“You’re staring at him again.” Blue pointed out. Ink quickly snapped his attention back to his friends.

“I am not!” He sighed indignantly.

“You are.” Dream crossed his arms. “Did you know he’s trying out for the school musical?”

“He’s what?!” Ink cried, earning the looks from a few different students at nearby tables.

“Shhhh!” Dream quieted him. “Nightmare was really pissed about it because he signed up for the lead role.”

“Nightmare always gets the lead role.” Blue looked shocked. “He’s going to kill Error.”

“I won’t let him!” Ink declared, jumping up.

“Calm down, Romeo.” Dream pushed Ink back down in his seat.  

“I wouldn’t think he’d sign up… He looks like someone who doesn’t want a lot of attention.” Blue turned his head to look at the dark skeleton.

“He’s going to get it if he beats Nightmare…” Dream sighed. “Nightmare’ll throw a fit.”

“That’s it! You guys are brilliant!” Ink stood, his movements decisive.

“Wha-?” Blue looked up at him.

“You weren’t listening, were you?” Dream sighed.

“Nope.” Ink grinned at them.

“You’re about to do something stupid, aren’t you?” Dream continued.

“Would you call trying out for the musical stupid?” Ink asked, his eye lights changing quickly.

“…For you? Yeah.” Blue offered. “You don’t have time for the musical.”

“I’ll make time. I can’t let Nightmare get vengeance on Error for stealing his role. The best way to do that is to be part of the cast.” Ink planned out.

“Nightmare’s not that bad…” Dream frowned slightly. “Usually.”

“Besides, that plan kind of sucks. Ink, if you want to get close to Error just-“ Blue stopped mid-sentence, watching his friend walking away. “Aaaand he’s gone… When do you think he’s going to realize he has a crush?”

“Not until they’re married.” Dream sighed, putting his cheek in his hand.

 

* * *

 

Nightmare was fuming. He had been fuming since he had gone to finally put his name on the try out sheet. Some _nobody_ had signed up before him! He didn’t even know the name until his brother told him.

_“Error? Yeah, that’s that guy that Ink’s clearly in love with.” Dream smiled at him._

And there was strike two.

It was obvious that Ink and Nightmare were _meant_ to be together. It was so obvious. Ink, the star of the soccer team; and he, Nightmare, the best of the artsy kids. Never mind Nightmare didn’t care for Ink at all. It was just how it was supposed to be. You couldn’t just _mess_ with the order of things like that.

He frowned to himself, watching as Ink got up from his table and ran off down the hall in a fervor. Nightmare stood coolly, giving his “associates” a look.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” He announced.

“Okay, boss. We’ll keep watch.” Killer eagerly chirped. Dust didn’t even look up from his phone.

Useless.

Nightmare sighed and headed after Ink, following him at a distance. He felt fire in his gut when he realized were exactly Ink was headed.

He watched the idiot go straight to the drama room’s door and to the sheet taped on the door. Ink picked up the pen attached to the wall with a string and scribbled his name. Nightmare took a steadying breath through his nose before approaching.

“Why are _you_ signing up?” He asked his opposite.

“O-oh…” Ink quickly spun around, blush on his cheeks already. “I just thought I’d try something new!” He laughed nervously.

Nightmare looked around him and cocked a brow bone.

“As the female lead?” He asked.

“Gotta get out of your comfort zone sometimes, right Nighty?” Ink laughed again.

“Don’t call me that.” Nightmare reprimanded quickly.

“Well… I’ll see ya around.” Ink began inching away before quickly turning and heading back to the cafeteria.

Nightmare frowned, watching him before turning back to the sign-up sheet and glaring at the name that was making everything so wrong.

Error.

Nightmare was going to keep an eye on him. Error wouldn’t get the lead anyway.

He couldn’t.

 

* * *

 

Ink was out that afternoon, kicking the ball against the fence.

“Ink, son! Use the net!” Aster called from the open window in the kitchen where he was making dinner.

“Sorry Dad!” Ink called back, then continued kicking the ball against the fence.

“INK!”

“Okay, okay…” Ink huffed and turned so he could actually kick the ball in the net. He didn’t like using it, because the ball wouldn’t come back on its own. He’d have to go chasing it and-

“Ink.”

He almost fell over at the sound of that voice. He slowly turned around, Error’s head peeking over the fence again.

“Y-yeah?” Ink asked. Error studied him for a moment before continuing.

“You signed up for the school musical.” Not a question, but a statement.

Ink nodded meekly.

“Why?” Error demanded.

Ink opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, making sure the mechanics still worked. He just couldn’t say anything.

“You’re not going to do very well if you can’t even speak.” Error smirked ever so slightly.

“…Sucks.” Ink managed to get one word of his poorly formulated sentence out.

“Yeah, it will.” Error laughed softly at his own joke. Ink felt like throwing up, but managed to hold it in. “Some short, angry guy told me to stay out of his way when it came to you. Why would he say that, Ink?”

“I… I… He… Don’t… K-Know…” Ink sputtered, a blush creeping over his face at how ridiculous he sounded.

Error laughed again. Messing with the most popular boy in school really was something.

“You better start practicing. If your singing is anything like your recent soccer practices, it’s gonna need a lot of work.” Error’s smirk grew.

“Y-you watch my soccer practices?” Ink gasped.

“Sometimes.” Error winked before disappearing once more behind the fence.

Ink heard Error’s back door shut before turning and throwing up on the concrete.

“Stars, Ink! Go get the hose!”

“Yes, Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little silly story I want to do. ^.^ There's no update schedule, since most of my focus is on my other piece. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. What I've Been Looking For

This was it. The big day. The day of the tryouts. 

And Ink was a nervous wreck. 

He had practiced every day, sometimes for hours. He was driven by a passion that was barely seen in any other aspect of his life other than soccer. Even his dads had pointed out that he was working really hard for a musical he had shown little to no interest in before. 

_ “I HAVE to, dad!” Ink had cried when Aster pointed it out. “I can’t let Error become the victim of one of Nightmare’s schemes!”  _

_ “The neighbor boy?” Gaster asked for clarification.  _

_ “Yeah.” Ink nodded.  _

_ “The one you fall over yourself around?” Aster asked.  _

_ “Yeah.”  _

_ “And you’re going to to protect him?” Gaster chimed in.  _

_ “Yeah.” Ink crossed his arms in exasperation.  _

_ “No other reason.” Aster stifled a laugh.  _

_ “No!” Ink huffed, throwing his hands up before storming out of the living room. “What’s so hard to get about this?!”  _

Today, Ink was going to have to perform. Probably just in front of the drama kids and anyone else who was trying out. Which also meant in front of Error. 

Error. 

Ink hadn’t been able to take his eyes off him all day. He chalked it up to nerves, but it was also quite possibly the fact that Error had brought his guitar to school, the instrument strapped to his back as he moved through the hallways. Which meant he was going to use it during his audition today. So, Ink figured he was also excited to see Error play, for real, in front of him. 

His friends knew this was not really the case. 

Blue tried a subtle tactic. 

“Error looks really cool with his guitar, huh, Ink?” He asked as they walked to their final classes of the day. 

“I guess.” Ink shrugged and laughed, though his eyes never left the subject of their conversation who was walking further down the hall. Blue frowned slightly before brightening and trying again. 

“Musicians are pretty cool… I wonder what kind of monster he’s in to.” Blue feigned innocent curiosity. 

“Eh?” Ink finally looked back at him.”Why would you think about that?” 

Dream went for a more overt approach. 

“He’s hot.” He stated. “Blue means Error’s hot.” 

Ink jumped as if electrocuted. He looked almost crestfallen. 

“Blue… you have a crush on Error?” He asked softly. Blue grimaced and quickly shook his head. 

“No… No!” He cried, trying reassure his friend. “I just meant objectively…” 

“He’s hot.” Dream finished, trying not to slap Ink into some sense. Just looking at his face was a sure way of knowing Ink was a lovesick puppy for someone he couldn’t even talk to. He wanted Ink to come to the same realization everyone close to him already knew. 

“You think so too?!” Ink cried, so loudly that it caused students to stop and look at them, before laughing at “silly Ink” and going about their business. 

“Objectively, Ink!” Dream sighed. 

“Yeah, you know Dream’s still got that thing for-” Blue was abruptly cut off by one of Dream’s hands. 

“We don’t talk about that.” Dream hissed through clenched teeth before releasing his friend. 

“Oh yeah!” Ink chirped. “You have a crush on that Cross guy, who was like, nice to you once in the second grade and now you want to be his concubine for basic monster decency.” Ink said happily, ignoring his friend’s obvious discomfort. 

Dream’s face began to heat until it was completely overtaken by a golden blush. Ink quickly put his arm around his friend’s shoulder, eager to steer the conversation away from Error. 

“Yeah… the weeaboo guy, who only has like one friend, and they hang out under the bleachers by the field every day after school…” Ink grinned as he watched Dream tense. “The guy who only eats tacos and chocolate milk… The one who doesn’t remember you exist… Poor Dreamy.” Ink shook his head, eyes turning to teardrops in solidarity with his friend. 

“You’re an ass.” Dream knocked his arm off as they came up to his class. At least he knew Ink was uncomfortable enough to divert the conversation away from the guy he had a crush on (that he didn’t know he had a crush on) to who Dream had a crush on. Somewhere in that peabrain, Ink knew he liked the musician. 

“Have a good class! Love you too!” Ink called, still laughing as he went off down the hall to his own class. 

“He’s getting closer to realizing…” Blue offered with a shrug. 

Dream sighed. 

“I suppose so…” He agreed. “Maybe not quite quickly enough. Someone might take Error before he even realizes he wants him.” 

The two of them entered the classroom, completely unawares of one of their fellow students watching with his one good eye. 

“Looks like there’s a new development, bruh.” 

 

* * *

 

When their final class of the day ended, Ink packed his things and waited patiently by the door. He watched as Error slid the strap of his guitar case over his chest and look towards the door. When he spotted Ink, one of his brow bones went up, then understanding crossed his face.

“You want to walk together.” Error stated and Ink simply nodded, knowing his voice wasn’t going to work no matter what he tried. “Come on.” 

Error led them out, paused, then turned back to Ink. 

“I don’t know where the auditorium is.” Another statement. Ink nodded again, smiling. Error frowned. 

“You…” Error gestured in front of himself. When Ink still didn’t get it and continued to stare at him with changing eye lights, Error sighed. “You’re gonna have to lead.” 

“Oh.” Ink managed to get out, feeling like more of a fool than usual. Probably because it was Error he was talking to, but he should have been used to that by now. He quickly stepped passed him and began marching him down the hallway. It wasn’t an ideal situation, since Error kept behind him, but at least he was walking  _ somewhere _ with him.

The auditorium’s doors were open and inviting, with students milling about around them. They all stopped to look at the odd pair, most of their eyes on Ink, taking in the school’s darling, and then they moved to Error, who everyone was slowly learning, was the only reason the darling had signed up. They also got to watch as Error asked Ink if he wanted to go in, and watched the usually glib student become completely inarticulate when he tried to speak. And try he did. 

“I… You…” Ink stumbled, finally settling on a simple nod. Error sighed and this time led them inside, where they checked in with one of the drama students. 

“Here are your numbers!” She chirped and handed them cards that they pinned to their shirts. “You’ll be called randomly by them to audition.” 

“Okay.” Error said and moved away from the table. Ink, once more, nodded and followed after his companion. 

Error set his things down and popped open his guitar case, taking his instrument out. He sat down at the back of the auditorium, on the floor with his back against the wall, beginning to tune his guitar. A few other kids looked over at him curiously before going on about their business. Ink simply stood and watched. 

Finally, Error looked up at him and frowned. 

“Are you just going to stare?” He grumbled. Ink smiled and nodded, earning a scowl from the other. “At least sit down. You’re freaking me out.” 

So Ink sat, his legs criss crossed, right in front of Error, continuing to watch him tune. Error, for the most part, ignored the soccer player. When he was finally satisfied, he fully sat back and looked at Ink, who had his head slightly tilted and a small smile on his face. Ink’s quiet contentment in enjoying Error’s music without a fence between them soured Error’s mood for the day. 

“What do you want with me?” Error asked, cradling his guitar in his lap. Ink frowned slightly and blinked. He shrugged and smiled apologetically. Even he didn’t know. “You can’t even talk to me. You’ve got balls, I guess, to keep trying to anyway.” 

Ink nodded confidently. He  _ did  _ have the guts to keep chasing after Error, no matter what. And he would keep chasing him no matter what… Until he figured out why his neighbor was so intriguing. 

“Ugh. You’re the worst.” Error huffed, before turning his head slightly. “There’s your little gremlin.” 

Ink followed Error’s gaze to where Nightmare was standing, glaring at the two of them. 

“N-not…” Ink quickly shook his head. “Friend’s… brother…” 

Error snorted. 

“Seemed pretty set on having you.” Error sighed and turned back. “No wonder you’re single. If you wanted to get close to anyone, that thing would get in the way.” 

Ink blushed slightly, suddenly feeling very nervous and not in a good way. 

“S-single?” Ink asked. 

“You are single, right? People keep making sure I know.” Error said as he played a few chords so he had something to do with his hands. This revelation made Ink’s blush grow. He was so obvious in his curiosity that people were thinking he was infatuated! 

Ink nodded, then shook his head. 

“M-meant…” He didn’t get his question out before the drama teacher arrived. 

“Children, children, children! Silence, please!” The robot walked down one of the aisles to the stage and turned around to face them. “We will begin shortly, so please take your seats.” 

When everyone had sat down in the stadium-style seats (Ink made sure to sit next to Error, to his chagrin), and the pianist was at the ready, Mettaton announced the first number to audition. They were going to be working from the lesser roles up until they got to the lead roles, who would be auditioning in pairs. Only two people signed up to audition for each of the roles. Ink figured he had a 50/50 chance of getting Error as his partner. He might be better off with Nightmare… 

How would he even get cast if he couldn’t sing a note? 

The two of them almost fell asleep in their seats, Error regretting even signing up to do this, and Ink just… Bored out of his mind. He wanted to get it over with, though he was enjoying his time spent with Error. He felt his head softly land on a bony shoulder, and could almost feel a skull beginning to think about rest on his own, when the two were suddenly jerked awake by the director’s loud shouting. 

“DARLINGS we’re about to start the auditions for the leads. I had numbers set for you four, but I’m electing to ignore that in favor of doing what I want. And I want to see these two sleepyheads perform together.” He motioned to Ink and Error. Ink’s stomach sank. “Nightmare, Toriel, you’re going first. They need to wake up a little bit.” 

Nightmare glared at the two of them his entire way to the stage, making his feelings obvious. Error just sighed and crossed his arms, while Ink blocked out almost the entirety of the audition going on before him. 

He was going to have to sing with Error. 

With. 

Error. 

He couldn’t talk to him, how was he going to  _ sing  _ with him?! 

He glanced at his audition partner, who seemed as cool as a cucumber. But, he didn’t seem sleepy, and Error watched the stage with interest, as if gauging his competition. 

Ink clapped with the others when Nightmare and Toriel finished their set. Nightmare was giving Error a cool, confident grin, as if telling him to “suck it” before returning to his seat and waiting for the final act. 

“Alright, sleepyheads, you’re up.” Mettaton commanded and Error and Ink went to the stage, Error leading this time, since it was quite clear where they were going. 

When they got on stage, Error put his guitar on, turning to the director. 

“We don’t need the piano.” He stated. Mettaton’s eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up, but he was still smiling. 

“Ooooohhh~! What a turn of events! Very well. Start when you’re ready.” The teacher gestured towards them. 

The two neighbors turned to one another, Ink gritting his teeth with nerves and Error cocking an eyebrow, his fingers poised to begin. 

“Ready?” Error asked in a quiet, almost reassuring whisper. Their eyes locked on each other, but for the first time today, Ink didn’t nod. Error frowned softly. “It’s singing. Not talking.” 

Ink took a deep breath and nodded. Error was right. This was different. 

“Okay.” Ink whispered, earning a small grin from the other. 

“Okay.” Error repeated before standing straight and beginning the chords to the song. 

Error was the first to sing, never taking his eyes off the soccer captain. Ink began to gently tap his toe in time with the beat, calming himself down before he jumped in, a bit rocky at first, but quickly finding his balance. They both began to grin, and not only sing, but perform together. They circled each other and came close just as the song came to end. What happened next Ink told himself was just Error getting too carried away with the script. 

Error strummed the last chord and gently placed his fingers under Ink’s chin, guiding him to look back at him and leaned in, their mouths almost touching before Mettaton’s voice broke them apart once more. 

“DARLINGS!” Mettaton yelled, and the two broke apart. “We don’t need to finish the scene today, dears. If you get the parts you can practice the kiss as many times as you want.” 

Error took a step away from Ink, who seemed rooted to the spot and unable to even think passed: 

_ He almost kissed me.  _

Mettaton took the stage, as he was privy to do, to address all of the students who had stayed to see the great finale. 

“Thank you all for your beautiful voices! The results will be posted by the end of the week outside the drama door. Good luck to all of you darlings!”

Ink felt relieved when it seemed everything was over, but he spotted Nightmare still in his seat, a purple blush on his face and staring at him. No… Ink followed his line of sight just as Error hopped off the stage. Nightmare was staring at Error. 

And he was stricken. 

And suddenly Ink felt very possessive of his neighbor. He quickly rushed after Error. 

“Error! We should walk home together!” He suggested as he came up behind the guitarist, watching him put the instrument away. 

“So, you can talk to me now?” Error asked as he stood up fully, putting his guitar back on his back. 

“Y-yeah…” Ink could feel himself becoming tongue tied again. “J-just for now…” 

Error sighed, but laughed all the same. 

“Okay. Let’s walk home together.” 

They passed Nightmare on the way out, who was also speechless, but instead of glaring at Error, he was glaring at Ink, as if asking how dare Ink be partnered with someone whose voice sounded like that. Ink moved closer to Error, smirking at bit at his best friend’s brother as they left. Now everyone knew why he couldn’t help but stare at him; his voice was like an angel’s. 

And maybe, though he tried to deny it, 

He had a crush on him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Ink's interactions with his parents will always be amusing to me.


	4. What I've Been Looking For (Reprise)

It was the night before the audition results were going to be posted. Error was sitting out on the back porch, the porch light glaring down on him while moths bounced off the bulb. He gently strummed the guitar in his lap, looking up at the stars. 

Did he care? 

Did he really care if he got the part? 

He frowned, gritting his teeth. 

He did. 

He fucking  _ cared.  _

He would have been better able to accept it had he only wanted the part for the sake of performing. 

He shouldn’t have done it. 

He shouldn’t have tried to kiss Ink. 

It was fun to mess the guy, it really was. He tried to tell himself that he only went that far because it would unsettle Ink. Because it would be funny. 

But he couldn’t deny the wrench in his gut when Mettaton had broken them apart. 

He  _ wanted _ to kiss Ink. 

What if Ink got the part and he didn’t? What Ink performed opposite of that tiny ball of narcissism? What if Error got the part, but Ink didn’t? 

He’d just have to make that girl quit so Ink could take her place. 

...Or, he could just not accept the role, claiming it was a waste of his time.

He stopped his musical ministrations and sighed, losing himself in thought as he stared at the waning moon. He should have never got involved. With anything. He didn’t like drawing attention to himself. He didn’t want to be the center of attention. Taking the lead role, almost kissing the most popular guy in school… 

He was just asking for trouble. 

Error perked up when he heard the screen door next door open, then subsequently slam shut followed by a, 

“INK! Don’t slam doors!” 

And a,

“Sorry dad!” 

A laugh. 

Error immediately silenced himself. Should he make his presence known? Or should he take a lesson from Ink and keep quiet, just listening? 

He decided he wasn’t one for spying, and began to play the melody to a popular song. He smiled when he heard clattering in the yard next to his. Soon, Ink’s head popped over the top of the fence, having made himself his own step stool out of flower pots. 

“Listening?” Error asked, continuing to play. 

Ink nodded, smiling. 

“Still can’t talk to me?” Error asked. 

A shake of the head. 

“You could after our audition.” Error noted. “Would it be better if we sang together again?” 

Ink’s brows shot up, both surprised and questioning. Once his shock wore off, however, he nodded enthusiastically. 

“Okay. Climb the fence.” Error duly instructed. 

Ink quickly scrambled, using his upper body strength to pull himself over, then fall straight onto the ground. Once he had recovered his breath and stood up, he found Error chuckling at him.

“That was pathetic.” Error continued to laugh. Ink opened his mouth to retort, but once again, nothing out. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Error laughed again and scooted over, indicating the seat next to him. 

“You can insult me when you get your voice back.” 

Ink continued to frown as he sat next to his classmate, eventually letting a smile peek through the storm. 

“What should we sing?” Error asked. Ink opened his mouth again, then snapped it shut, pouting at Error. 

“Oh, right.” Error strummed a few chords. “No voice, no choice…” 

He played a few more notes as he thought. 

A plan began to formulate in his head. 

“Why don’t we try the song from the audition again?” He asked. “You know how to sing it, and it’s already a duet.” 

Ink thought for a moment, then nodded. 

Error picked up the music on his guitar, then started them off. 

_ “It’s hard to believe, _

_ That I couldn’t see,  _

_ You were always there beside me”  _

Now Ink chimed in, smiling slightly as he began. 

_ “Thought I was alone, _

_ With no one to hold” _

Then, together, 

_ “But you were always right beside me, _

_ This feeling’s like no other, _

_ I want you to know” _

The air around them charged with an imperceptible electric charge, causing static to rise not only within the fibers of their shirts, but also in the sinews of their bones. Their eyes never left one another’s as they continued. 

_ “That I’ve never had someone that knows me like you do _

_ The way you do” _

Heads began leaning into each other, and surroundings were forgotten. 

_ “And I’ve never had someone as good for me as you, _

_ No one like you” _

Their voices got softer, almost in whispers. Their mouths, only a few inches apart. 

_ “So lonely before I finally found,  _

_ What I’ve been looking for.” _

Neither of them hesitated before pressing their mouths together, Ink shyly moving his hands to Error’s cheekbones, holding him in place. The guitarist’s hands moved to the soccer player’s waist, running his thumbs over the cloth separating them from Ink’s bare ribs. 

When they parted, it was only for the briefest of moments, then they met again, placing gentle kisses on each other over and over again until Ink had to fully pull away, dizzy. 

“Woah…” He blinked, his cheeks flushed. He didn’t move his hands away from Error’s face, wanting to keep him where he was. “You kissed me.” 

“No,” Error huffed. “You kissed  _ me. _ ” 

“No…” Ink was ready to chide Error some more, but realized he would rather be making out than fighting. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s do it again.” 

Error raised brow. 

“You’re not curious about how much you’re talking?” He asked. Ink blinked. 

Now that Error had mentioned it, Ink tensed, waiting to feel his voice leave him once more. However, it was as if he had been kissed by a gallant prince, and the spell he had been under was broken. 

“I guess I just needed to kiss you to be able to talk to you.” Ink laughed, feeling himself beginning to relax. For once. Now, maybe he could have a normal conversation with Error. “Let’s not worry about that now. Let’s get back to-” 

“Ink?!” Gaster called as he opened the back door, finding his son gone. 

The two teenagers jumped away from one another as if electrocuted. 

“H-Here, dad!” Ink called. 

Gaster moved to the fence and looked over the pickets, smirking ever so slightly when he saw who Ink had been visiting. 

“Ah. Making friends, I see.” The magician quickly transformed his smirk into a grin for appearances. He didn’t want to give away his son’s feelings. A magician never reveals his tricks. (Or his son’s tricks, in this case.) 

“Y-Yeah.” Ink nodded enthusiastically. 

“That’s great, but it’s time to come inside. Say goodnight.” His father commanded. Ink stood and grinned at Error. 

“‘Night! I’ll see you tomorrow for the results!” Ink chirped happily. 

“See you tomorrow.” Error gently shifted in his seat. 

Ink turned to the fence and began climbing back over when Gaster stopped him and used his magic to help him over. 

“Ink, son, next time, just use the gate.” He sighed. 

“Sorry, dad.” Ink laughed. 

Tonight, the two of them would bask in the memory of their stolen kisses under the night sky. But come morning, they would have a new worry. 

The results. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice, short and sweet reprise~ 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Stick to the Status Quo

It was the day. 

The day the results were going to be posted. 

Ink awoke with purpose that morning, both his eyes turning to stars with the sheer power of his determination. He was going to be part of the yearly musical. No matter what. He’d made up his mind that even if he didn’t get on the cast, he was going to volunteer as stage crew. Or backup. Or anything just to keep close to Error. 

And after what happened last night… 

Ink really just wanted to see Error again. 

And kiss him. 

Oh  _ stars  _ he wanted to kiss him. 

He was in a particularly good mood when he got off the bus that morning. He paused outside the doors, suddenly struck with a thought. He didn’t want to see the results without Error by his side. And, surely, they were posted on the drama room’s door by now. So he stopped, turned, and stepped to the side, deciding to wait for his classmate at the front doors. 

Ink didn’t have to wait too long. 

An old, beat up car pulled into the parking lot and the three brothers climbed out, Geno having driven them. They seemed to be bickering about something or other, but Ink couldn’t hear and honestly, he didn’t care. He was too captivated by the object of his affections to let anything else bother him. 

“Oh.” Geno said as the three brothers approached the doors and he spotted Ink waiting. He looked sideways at Error, raising his brows knowingly. Error immediately blushed. 

“Ooohhhh.” Fresh let out as soon as he saw the look on his eldest brother’s face. “That’s the guy ya were kissin’ last nigh-” 

“Shut up!” Error hissed as they got closer. “Don’t you funking say anything or I swear to the stars-” 

“Don’t threaten Fresh, Error.” Geno gently scolded. 

“He started it!” Error fumed. 

“I just said that’s the guy ya were making out with on the porch-” Fresh grinned. 

“I will shove your skateboard so far up your toushie you won’t be able to think straight-” 

“Error!” Geno cried. “It’s your fault for doing it on the porch.” 

“Error!” Ink said happily, catching the entire family off guard as they neared the doors. Error’s blush deepened. He prayed Ink hadn’t heard anything. 

“Oh.” Geno’s mouth twisted into a grin of his own. “Looks like someone was waiting for you, Error.” 

Error tensed. Fresh snickered. 

“Error?” Ink blinked and frowned slightly when Error didn’t say anything. He elected to ignore Error’s obvious discomfort and smiled again, continuing with his plan. “I was thinking we could go see the results together.” 

“Oh, the results.” Geno gasped, obviously making fun of his brother. Ink didn’t catch on, believing Geno was just excited for Error. “You have to go see the results. You shouldn’t wait a single second more.” 

And with that, he (gently) shoved Error forward so that he stumbled, knocking into Ink. Once he straightened himself, he looked up to find Ink blushing and staring at him, waiting for an answer. 

“Uh. Yeah. Let’s go.” Error grumbled, starting to walk towards the door. Ink grinned and began to follow. 

“Let us know!” Geno called after them, laughing slightly to himself. 

Ink quickened his pace, trying to catch up to Error. 

“Hey!” He said excitedly once they were walking in tandem with each other. 

“Hey…” Error mumbled, not meeting his gaze. 

“Is something wrong?” Ink asked, frowning slightly. He had been so excited he hadn’t even stopped to wonder if Error might regret kissing him… What if he did? 

Error stopped and turned to face him, brows creased in concern. Ink stopped as well, looking up at him with worry written all over his face. And then… 

Error leaned in and kissed him and Ink thought he might fall down. His classmate pulled away. 

“S-sorry…” He said quickly, moving to take a full step back, but Ink was faster. He quickly stepped forward and returned Error’s kiss, this time keeping their mouths connected long enough to attract the attention of a teacher passing by. 

“Two feet!” She chanted the school’s policy on dating couples. 

Error and Ink quickly snapped away from each other, clearly startled. 

“S-sorry Ms. Alphys.” Ink apologized as she turned away, sighing wistfully. 

“Just do it outside of school.” Alphys mentioned before she continued down the hall. 

“Yes ma’am.” Ink grinned and watched her go before looking back to Error. “We have to figure something out before we see the results.” 

“What do we have to figure out?” Error asked, trying to hold in a yawn. He hadn’t slept very well the night before, and it had nothing to do with the musical and everything to do with the kid standing in front of him. 

“Us.” Ink crossed his arms, staring up at Error thoughtfully. “What are we now?” 

“What do you mean?” Error mimicked him, crossing his own arms and frowning. 

“I mean… What’s between us? Do you like me? I like you. We made out last night. That should mean something, don’t you think? And you kissed me just now.” 

“Uh…” Error hadn’t quite been able to keep up, but when the dust settled, he blushed and squirmed. “Yeah… Yeah, I guess I like you.” 

“You guess?” Ink quirked a brow. 

“I mean, yeah. I like you.” Error shifted his weight. “Yeah. Yeah! I like you.” 

Ink grinned and laughed. 

“Okay, so.” Ink began again. “So, what are we?” 

“What?” 

“We’re not friends. So what are we?” 

“...Are you trying to force me to ask you out?” 

“...” 

Error sighed loudly. 

“Ink, will you-” He started with confidence but slowly fizzled into a whisper, “Will you go out with me?” 

“I’ll think about it.” Ink winked and turned. “We need to go see the results-” 

Error grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. 

“No. You made me ask. I’m going to make you answer.” He frowned as Ink twisted back to look at him. 

“Yes, Error. The answer’s obviously yes. I only tried out for this musical because of you. Now come on, Romeo, let’s go to the drama room.” Ink laughed again and Error let go of his collar. 

Error sighed and followed after him. 

* * *

The morning had been extremely weird for Dream.

First, he had heard of the results of the auditions. And that was weird enough in itself. 

But second, people kept looking at him and whispering. He wasn’t quite sure what they were whispering about. It wasn’t as if  _ he  _ had gotten a callback to perform in the musical. He thought it might have something to do with his brother. And honestly, he didn’t want to know what Nightmare was up to. He really didn’t. He loved him, but there were some things in life you just had to turn a blind eye to to keep your own sanity. 

It wasn’t until lunch when he figured out exactly what it was. 

Dream took his usual seat, at their usual table, Blue taking his own usual seat next to him. And then, Ink came. Accompanied by Error. 

“Hey-” He and Blue had started and then stopped, staring up at the pair. 

“Hey, Ink, Error.” Dream quickly forced his surprise down and smiled. “Are guys spending more time together now that you both got the lead roles?” 

“No.” Ink quickly chirped. “We’re spending time together because he’s my boyfriend.” 

Blue choked on his milk. 

“What? When did that happen? Just yesterday you couldn’t even talk to him.” Blue accused. Not that he wasn’t happy for his friend, it was just a bit too sudden for him to process properly. 

“Some things happened last night, and here we are.” Ink laughed again as he and Error sat down next to each other. “Anyway, Error, this is Blue, and that’s Dream.” 

“Dream?” Error asked, perking up, but giving the soccer player a concerned look. 

“Yeah?” Dream asked, not liking the look he was being given. 

“...” Error frowned, thinking. It was probably best to tell him, wasn’t it? “There’s been… a rumor about you going around today.” 

“A rumor?” Dream’s soul skipped a beat. Was that why everyone was whispering behind his back? 

“I assumed it was a rumor.” Error shrugged. “But… people are saying you like some guy named Cross? And they’ve said some… unkind things about that possibility.” 

Dream tensed, his entire body beginning to burn. 

“Wh-what did they say?” He breathed. The atmosphere at the table had turned sour.

“...” Error exchanged a look with Ink, and after getting a small nod, continued. “They said you were a freak for even looking at him. That if you liked him you must be on drugs. Those were the nicest things. The others… It sounded like people didn’t like you to start with.” 

Dream had tears brimming in his eyes. He sniffed and looked between Ink and Blue but before he could even open his mouth they were reassuring him. 

“We didn’t tell anyone.” Ink said quickly. 

“Not a soul.” Blue whispered. 

Dream sniffed again. 

“Who, then? Who would know and just tell everyone?” He couldn’t hold back his tears. 

The three others looked down at the table, unsure of what to say. 

“I’m… going to the bathroom…” Dream quickly pushed away from the table and rushed out of the cafeteria, his friends knowing not to chase after him. 

Sometimes, he just wanted to process things on his own. 

* * *

Nightmare processed the news much differently.

When he heard the news of Dream’s crush being public knowledge, he wanted to punch the first thing he saw. But he wasn’t the punching type, and he was much more apt at other tactics, anyway. He decided to go to the source. 

“Killer. Dust.” He commanded at lunch. “We’re paying an old friend a visit.” 

His two “friends” followed after him as they went out to the back of the school where he knew the two buffoons always ate their lunch at.

Weirdly enough, he was alone that day. 

“Cross.” Nightmare said, stepping up in front of the teenager who was sitting on the grass outside, eating lunch while seeming to read some kind of Japanese comic book. 

Cross looked up at him, mouthful of food. He quickly swallowed. 

“N-Nightmare.” He smiled nervously. “And Killer… And Dust… Hi.” 

“Don’t act like you don’t know why we’re here.” Nightmare leaned in. 

“I-I’m not acting.” Cross said quickly. 

“Don’t be stupid! I know it was you who told everyone Dream likes you. Of course you would tell everyone in the whole fucking world when you found out! A piece of scum like you would be thrilled to have Dream like you. You’ve always been so pathetic.” Nightmare hissed, his anger rising. He probably should have tried to find Dream than threaten the jerk that was spreading rumors about him, but this made him feel better. 

Cross’s face froze and the only thing that moved was a sudden rush of color up his neck and into his cheeks. 

“D-Dream l-likes me?” He whispered. 

Nightmare looked at him incredulously. 

“What was I just saying?” He ground out. “Why did you tell everyone?! Obviously you turned him down so why did you spread it? I didn’t think you were so heartless, you pathetic worm-” 

“Woah, bruh, I’m the one that told someone!” 

The trio quickly whipped their heads away from Cross and to the person speaking. 

Epic. 

“Why the fuck?!” Nightmare quickly left Cross behind in the dust to now corner his friend who had left only for a minute to go to his locker. 

“Woah, tiny bruh!” Epic held up his hands and took a step back. “I just told Flowey! I wanted to get his advice before telling my bruh here. Didn’t wanna get his hopes up, ya know, broseph?” 

Nightmare frowned and stopped in his tracks. He had to calculate, and calculate quickly, what he wanted to ask about. He threw logic to the wind and decided to let curiosity take the reigns. 

“Get his hopes up?!” Nightmare spat. 

“Yeah, bruh!” Epic laughed. “This guy’s been crushing on Dream for years! I told ‘im it was hopeless, but he’s so hard headed, bruh.” 

“Dude!” Cross yelled from his position on the ground. 

Nightmare crossed his arms, thinking. 

“Okay, we’ll go talk to Flowey. You assholes do damage control.” Nightmare commanded. “You really fucked up.” 

He turned and walked back into the school building, Killer and Dust trailing behind him, glaring at Epic and Cross the whole way.

Cross watched them go, then frowned. He quickly stood and stormed passed Epic and into the building, not even looking at his friend. 

He had to find Dream. 

* * *

Dream had finally exited the stall he had sat in, crying, and went to the sink to wash his face when the door swung open and someone shuffled inside. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone, so he kept his eyes locked on the water spilling from the faucet. He could tell the person was still standing, staring, and waiting for him to acknowledge his presence so he finally looked over, then quickly looked away.

It was Cross. 

When Cross didn’t move or speak, he finally looked back over. 

“What?” He asked, a bit too much edge in his voice for his liking. But Cross could only be here because he heard the rumors. And that made Dream want to fall apart. He didn’t want Cross’s pity. 

“I-I heard…” Cross didn’t finish. 

“Yeah.” Dream said quietly. 

“I-I…” 

Dream sighed. 

“You don’t have to say anything-” 

“Me too.” Cross choked. 

“You too?” Dream frowned, not quite understanding. 

“I-I l-like you t-too…”  Purple colored Cross’s cheeks. 

Dream’s cheeks flared golden as well. 

“Wh-what?” Dream could barely breathe. 

“I-I like you t-too…” Cross was fighting to keep his eyes on Dream’s. He wanted to look away so badly… But he forced himself to maintain eye contact. 

“I…” Dream was at a loss. Tears filled his eyes again. “I can’t.” 

He stormed out of the bathroom, pushing Cross to the side as he fled. 

He couldn’t. 

He couldn’t talk to Cross. Not today. Not like this. 

He needed space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
